


Life Anew

by mcal



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "What if D-O imprints on Ben at the end of TROS?", F/M, I also love Claudia Gray, It's Reylo, Love to Skytalkers Podcast, Or Several, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey has a surprise, This could be completely not quite it at all., depending on your point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcal/pseuds/mcal
Summary: Rey's off on a personal thing with Rose, and Ben has been assigned to mechanic duty. And is convinced he's being followed. By a droid. A very tiny droid that chirps.





	Life Anew

**Author's Note:**

> This is post TRoS nonsense/speculation/dreaming big.  
Much love to the ladies of Skytalkers Podcast who contribute so much to the SW fandom and make it a beautiful place.  
AND SO MUCH LOVE TO ROCKSTAR Frumpologist, who beta read this thing first thing her morning over coffee. I love you, lady. Your generosity never ceases to make my heart smile. 
> 
> No copyright infringement intended; I own nothing. This was for fun with the characters.

* * *

He was being followed. 

Not that he blamed the Resistance, or whatever it was they called themselves now that the war was won and over. He actually gave them credit for thinking of having him tailed while Rey was off-world for some final mission she’d been vague about. 

And kept entirely to herself, not reaching out to him through the Force; not allowing for him to do little more than brush or tickle down their bond, just to know she was still alive. Still well. 

_ Still his _… 

But there was nothing for the droid to report back to anyone who would care. Ben had kept to a strict schedule of sleeping, eating, and fixing civilian ships on the planet they occupied with spare parts from no longer required fighter ships. 

Rey had scavenged for parts before leaving, kissing him on the cheek as she boarded a ship with Commander Tico, and asking him to fix something while she was away. 

Kriff, but he missed her. It’d been five days on this planet by now, and he’d found new purpose in throwing himself into today’s work: distraction from how much he missed Rey. How he longed to see her through their bond; to be allowed through the door of her mind, not just feel her warmth and from across the galaxy to be assured of her safety…

But actually _ talk _ to her… 

The droid chirped again, bumping into his booted foot before rolling up to get in Ben’s face and chirp away some more. Almost as a child demanding attention. 

“No, I’m not breaking for midday meal,” he snapped in response, probably harsher than necessary, but the droid had been doing that constantly—reminding Ben of meals and the time and the amount of hours it was recommended humanoids sleep to ‘perform at maximum capacity’. “There’s a leak I still haven’t found the source to, and these—_ HEY! _”

He snapped back and upright in shock, rubbing his nose. Because the little thing had literally rolled into his face, making hard contact with his nose. 

His eyes narrowed at the little beast, wishing he could lift him with the Force and land him on the other side of the compound… 

But that wouldn’t do for someone who was being watched. 

So he glared all the more, permitting a snarl to curl his lips downward. “You go find your friend and sit with everyone else if you’re so eager to watch sentients shovel food in their mouths. I’m not leaving anytime soon.” 

And that was that for the next several hours: Ben working away in even more thoroughly frustrated silence with his reluctant but determined watchguard rolling back and forth and across the space Ben worked, chirping aloud all the while. 

The hum of conversations echoed all around Ben, but none of it was directed to _ him _, and with little else to lose himself in, Ben considered the newest addition to his days. He was a small little thing, it’s head reminding him of some species of birds back on Chandrila. It even reminded him of what he remembered the birds sounding like. 

A soft and friendly sort of sound, mostly directed to himself, but sometimes they were questions tossed out to Ben. And Ben always answered, if only because they caught him off guard more than anything. He couldn’t place why, but there was something soothing in the sounds. Something that reminded him of home. 

Perhaps his mother had had some sway in the droid who’d been made as assigned to watch him. She’d have known that for as much as Ben loved R2-D2, sounds related to the blue and white astromech droid would only resurface memories he was striving to move beyond. And she’d have known that for as hypnotic and friendly the purring shrill of the porgs were, it was their way of claiming territory. Lulling the stronger beings into a state of utter unawareness, or lack of care—until they’d claimed every last nook and cranny as their own for play and nesting. 

And then there was the terrifying screech of the Kroyie of Kashyyyk, but why give Chewie anymore reason to point and aim his bowcaster than necessary? 

He supposed the low-pitch call of the Whisper bird of the moon of Yavin 4 would have been bearable enough, but remnants of Chandrila was best at the end of the day. 

It was the place he’d felt the most home in the galaxy, until meeting R—

“He likes you.” 

“Shit,” Ben swore, his tool slipping from his grasp, falling, and making direct contact with his face before clanging to the floor. His head jerked left, and his heart leapt as the vision of Rey (clean, fresh, smile, safe, and beautiful) beside his tool kit filled his gaze. He cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his trousers as he scooted out from where he’d been kneeling under the ship. “You’re back.” 

_ Idiot _ , he hissed at himself, feeling heat flood to the tips of his ears. _ She wouldn’t be here if she _ wasn’t _ back _. 

And he was now the idiot having conversations with himself, but Rey’s smile only widened. “I am. And you’ve made a friend while I was away.” 

“The droid?” He gave an indignant snort. “He’s merely following protocol.” 

“Protocol?” 

“Your Resistance is watching me,” he supplied, slipping his hands in his pockets, leaning back into the ship. “Not that I blame them. It may be the smartest thing they’ve decided to do in the aftermath of my trial, but even so; don’t let the sounds or whatever he’s saying mean otherwise. He’s been programmed to follow me while you were away and sentiment has nothing to do with it.” 

Rey’s brow puckered as she took several steps nearer him, well enough the proximity of personal space now. She loosed a deep sigh that hinted more at amusement than anything else, and it confused him. “Ben,” she said. “D-O’s my droid, and no one is watching you.” 

“What?” His brows bunched together in a look that Mother said always reminded her of Ha—Dad. A wave of emotion washed over Ben as he forced himself to remember Han Solo not as a pirate, smuggler, and disappointment; just as ‘Dad’. His throat bobbed as his eyes darted from the droid and back up to Rey. “Why wasn’t he with you?” 

“I…” Rey’s lips instantly pursed and twisted, a dusting of pink scattered across her cheeks while her arms wound themselves around her trim waist. _ She was embarrassed _, he realized, and it was mesmerizing to behold. But, before he could think to tease or jest, she loosed a huff, her arms falling to her sides, chin lifting high as she met his gaze again. “It was a personal trip. For things... and errands and... well _things... _and between Rose and myself, we had no need for a droid.” 

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

At least, he now presumed she meant something _ oh _-worthy… She offered nothing else by means of explanation, but the way she suddenly licked her lips without dropping Ben’s stare suddenly had him extremely curious to know just the sort of personal mission Rey had gone on—

D-O chirped and whirred, bumping into Rey’s leg, as if he knew he was no longer the center of the conversation…  
  
Which was all for the best, for now, at least. Ben wasn’t entirely certain who, when, or how it’d happened, but he was now no longer leaning against the ship, and now that much closer to Rey. Close enough to breathe in the clean scent of her soap, and something new. Something… _ flowery _… and—

“He was a gift from Rose,” Rey blurted, breaking the spell of the moment, and dropping to her knees to give the doid a familial pat and gentle smile. “Just a few months ago actually, so I haven’t had him long.” Her neck twisted as she glanced back up at Ben, who now felt absurdly tall and willed his knee to bend, bringing him to kneeling position before her. _ Again _. (He would always only ever be kneeling before Rey…) “Rose had a sister, you see,” she continued, “and apparently they found all sorts of reasons to celebrate with each other and give gifts.” 

“I see.” Ben nodded. Because he somewhat understood. Not by means of having a sibling, but Mother had always made a big to-do over birthdays. Especially Ben’s sixteenth birthday; ordering them to return to Chandrila for the entire week to celebrate and hear the history of the Day of Demand on Alderaan. What challenges his grandmother Breha had faced. The pride Mother had felt in the midst of the ceremony, the symbolism of what the ceremony represented. And, how she had hoped Ben would seek out and conquer his own challenges of the mind, body, and heart… 

(What a disappointment he’d been. 

_ Let go, Ben _ , his grandfather’s ghost had told him. _ Let go. Forgive them. Forgive yourself, and let go _. 

Much easier said than done…)

“Ben?” 

Warmth threaded across his hair, brushing over his face, and it was only then he realized he’d been lost in thought. Lost in memory. It was only when the last echoes of the memory faded away that he noticed how soft Rey’s touch was. Tender and caring. As if they’d been together a lifetime, and had always known such physical familiarity with each other… 

“Sorry.” He nuzzled into her touch, reaching out to pat D-O on the other side of its mechanical head from where Rey’s hand remained. “So, what was Rose celebrating to gift you this little guy?” 

“My birthday.” His brows shot upright, but she hurried to explain before the words could leave his mouth. “Not that we actually know when my birthday is. Finn’s neither. But it was the one year anniversary of the day Finn and I joined the Resistance, and Rose had presents for each of us, commissioning Babu Frik to make him for me specifically.” 

“Ah…” He was the one to lick his lips now. He’d well remembered that day at the time. Had been haunted by visions and memories of… of his dad all day. Plagued to the brink of control until he’d managed to complete his duties and banish himself to his training room, and spar droid after droid. Until he’d been too exhausted to move, let alone _ think _… He loathed the cracked edge to his voice when he asked, “And what was Finn’s present?” just to focus on something else… 

Rey hummed, a knowing sort of sound, her fingers dancing over Ben’s as she shifted her stance to sit on the floor, crossing her legs. “Something I don’t think either of us want to know anything about,” she said, her nose crinkling even as her fathomless hazel eyes danced. “All I know is he kept zoning out during Poe’s briefing the next day, and Poe had to play grumpy general at the time, but went straight to teasing friend mode once the meeting ended.” 

“Why has D-O been following me, then?” Ben asked, not interested in the slightest in talking of Dameron longer than necessary. “He enjoys the BB unit, or you could have powered him down until you returned.” 

“I asked him to stay with you.” It was such a simple response, but the words shot through him all the same, wrapping over the still healing fragments of his soul as a blanket warmed by a fire. Rey’s hand stilled over his. “Something told me you’d be left mostly alone while I was away, and I… I needed the bond to be closed, because… well, well ‘just because’ is the only answer you’re getting for now, but I didn’t want you to get too lonely or throw yourself so much into working that you’d forget to eat or sleep. And I rather hoped he’d be a calming presence while I was gone.”

“He was.” Ben was smiling now. One of those rare smiles he’d always saved for the right time and person who’d gone out of their way for him. Usually only his mother, but now… Now there was Rey. “You’ll be happy to know that he reminded me of every scheduled meal time—”

The droid interrupted him with an angry sounding string of chirps that left Rey smirking while Ben scowled. 

“Yes, well,” Rey giggled, nudging her droid with a gentle flick of her fingers. “I’m back now, and I’ll see that he’s properly looked after. I think I saw BB-8 rolling around the main hanger if you’d like to join him for a bit. I’ll find you later when we come back to work on the ship.” 

Static filled Ben’s mind as he watched unseeing as the droid raced away… Unfeeling of anything but the fact that Rey’s fingers were now slotted between his. As if they’d always belong in the empty spaces.  
  
“Come on,” he heard her murmur, following as she urged him along. “The ‘fresher’s a bit bigger in my quarters, and I—”

“_Your _ quarters?” 

Everything within Ben froze, and Rey dropped his hand, only to step back, directly into his space, cupping his cheeks with her somehow still delicate, warrior’s hands. “Is that… all right?” she breathed, searching his eyes. “I know what we said was… well, in the aftermath and heat of a moment, but I meant everything, and—” 

The rest of what she would have said was swallowed whole. Completely and entirely. By Ben. By Ben’s lips, which crashed into hers, claiming them, pressing deep and hard. Kissing her with wild abandon as his arms wound under her shoulders and his hands found purchase at the curve of her hip… Then the small of her back… Nipping, sucking, and pillowing her lips with his, until he was desperate for more, more, _ more _… 

“Hey,” she tried, breaking away, only for him to capture her lips again, a move that only served in making her giggle as her hands dropped from his hair. He could have growled at the loss of contact, but she reached out through their bond, sending him a tendril of care and desire. “‘Fresher, yeah? And I brought back lots of local foods from the planet, more than lots actually, but it all looked too good to pass up. And my bed’s not that big, but I think we can make it work, and—” 

“Rey…” A kiss to her nose as his forehead leaned into hers. “Lead the way, sweetheart.” 

And that’s exactly what she did for the duration of the day. From the shedding of layers before stepping into the hearted spray of water, to the tangle of limbs in sheets, to the spread of food across her floor, to the subsequent rounds of languid exploration, until they drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Ben let her take the brunt of D-O’s chirping lecture the following afternoon, when they finally surfaced from her quarters, and kissed and giggled their way back to the waiting ship. He stooped down, giving the little guy’s head an affection pat as he made his way to the scattered tools, lavishing in Rey’s heated gaze following him all the while. 

_ Home, _ he thought. _ Home and love. And life anew. _


End file.
